The One I Love
by OichiGal45
Summary: Oichi tries to eliminate her brother to keep peace in Japan.Oichi runs away from home and tries to continue her her life with Nagamasa.Meanwhile her brother find out they are together he tries to plot the execution of Nagamasa by making Oichi kill him.
1. Escaping my Wedding

** The One I Love**

Chapter 1: Escaping my Wedding.

"But brother.. I don't want to remarry Katsuie. I love Lord Nagamasa now.. He saved me from Honoiji. Why cant you understand that!" said the young bride. "Oichi I cannot let you marry Nagamasa I cannot risk our kingdom for your foolishness acts!" said Nobunaga. "Lady Oichi please listen to the lord. We are choosing the best for you." said Lady Noh. "NO! Both of you don't understand how I feel about Nagamasa." she said turning around to face his brother. " I refuse to marry Katsuie and that's that!" and with that she stormed out of her dressing room. "Ugh! That girl isn't easy to convince. She is going to risk our kingdom! I cannot let this happen." "My Lord," Lady Noh said gently. "Everyone has a day where they have to choose their path, this is her day let her be." "Very well then." said Nobunaga with a evil smirk on his face and left the room without saying another word.

Oichi reached the end of the hall and found Katsuie's dressing doom. She hesitated to open the door because she knew how much she was going to break his heart. When she opened the door she found Katsuie all dressed up in his tuxedo ready for the wedding. She gave small knocks on the door but Katsuie didn't bother to turn around to see who was at his door. " Ahem.." the lovely bride said. "Oichi you look…. umm.. Beautiful!" he said trying to tie his bow. "Thank you. But I came here to discuss something with you." Oichi said trying hard not to cry. "What it is my love?" said Katsuie. "I-I.." said Oichi. While she was trying to choke the word out of her throat she started to cry. "Aww… Oichi come here." he said walking towards her and kissing her forehead gently. " Now what was that you were going to tell me?" Katsuie said with curiosity. "I.." Oichi started. "I cant marry you.. I'm sorry." she said in between sobs. Katsuie froze in shock. "Wh-what? Why?" he said in astonishment. "I'm sorry." said Oichi and ran out of the room sobbing. When she ran out the room she accidentally bumped into Magoichi but did not care. "What's her problem." he said. When he entered the room he saw Katsuie pacing back and forth across the room. " Hey Dude what's wrong?" Katsuie did not respond. "Hey! I'm talking to you." Magoichi said raising his voice to see if he caught Katsuie's attention. Katsuie sat down and Magoichi followed him to see what was wrong with his friend. "She left me." said Katsuie. "What! No way!" he said surprised. "Yes! Did you not hear me! She left.. She wont even marry me. Why?" Katsuie said with sorrow. He buried his face into his hands and started to sob. "Whoa whoa whoa! You aren't crying are you?" said Magoichi in his manly voice. "We men don't cry. W-" he said. "Would you just shut up!" Katsuie said annoyed. "Okay, okay you don't need to get mad at me." said Magoichi. "I cannot believe she left. I don't even know what I did wrong. I Loved her with all my heart. I cant live one day with out seeing her beautiful smile and grace." Katsuie said walking towards the window. "Pretty cheesy if you ask me." Magoichi said with a disgusted face. He got up and walked towards his friend and comforted him (kinda). "You don't need her. She's just a girl. I bet you an find another girl twice as better than her." he said while putting one hand to his shoulder. "Easy for you to say!" Katsuie said getting more and more irritated with Magoichi. "Well suit yourself. I'm going to go find another hottie for me to hang with." said Magoichi while exiting the room.

When Magoichi reached the end of the hall he heard sobbing in the supply room. He opened the door to find Oichi crying into her knees. "Hey Oichi what are you doing in here?" he said with tenderness in his voice. "What does it look like I'm doing?" she argued. "Okay what is up with everyone getting mad at me today?" he said with a chuckle. Magoichi closed the door behind him and sat next to Oichi. "So tell me.." "Tell you what?" Oichi said confused. "You know. Why wont you marry my best bud?" he said with curiosity. "If I tell you.…you wont understand." she said wiping her tears. "Aww come on. You can tell me anything." said Magoichi holding her hand. At this point Oichi felt a little uncomfortable. "Well.." she said slipping her hand away form his. "You know who Lord Nagamasa is right?" said Oichi. He thought for a moment. "Oh yeah isn't that guy who stopped the Oda fire attack?" he asked. "Yes! Tha- wait how did you know that?" she said while crossing her arms. "Magoichi what's going on." Oichi said suspiciously. In Magoichi's mind he wasn't supposed to say anything about Katsuie being at Honoiji. "Umm.. Nothing. Never mind." he said. "_Oichi! Oichi my dear! Where are you?" _a voice said from the outside. "Oh I need to go." said Oichi trying to hurry up. "Wait aren't you going to tell me?" Magoichi asked. "I'll tell you later." she said with a smile and hugged him goodbye leaving Magoichi in the room. "Man she's so beautiful. I want her to be my wife." he said with a smirk and left the room.

* * *

**Authors note: Well this is my first! hope you liked this chapter! ill be updating soon :) Please give good reviews thanks :D ooh just want to give a shout out out to the author of Our Dance! cute story! LOVED IT!** -OichiGal 3


	2. What!

**Chapter 2: What!**

The next morning Oichi woke up to the sunshine gently shining on her face. _*knock knock knock*_ "Come in." Oichi said in her faint voice while stretching. "Lady Oichi we have brought you breakfast." one of the maids said. "Oh. Why thank you. You can just set that there." she said pointing at a small table. "Miss Oichi where would you like to put this?" another maid said holding her wedding dress from the previous night. "Umm… You can just put that in the back of my closet please." said Oichi with a warm smile. "As you wish." said the maid. As the maid was going to put her dress in the closet she was rudely pushed by Hideyoshi who entered the room. "Excuse you.." said the maid under her breath. "Ahh Lady Oichi I assume you slept well last night?" said Hideyoshi. "Uhh.. Yes. Yes I did." she said with confusion. "Well I bring a message for you from Lord Nobunaga. He wants you to meet him in the board room." he said. "Okay. Thank you." she said. As Oichi rolled out of bed Hideyoshi sat in one of the seats she had in her room. From the corner of Oichi's eye she saw him sitting there. "Ahem." she said with frustration. "Could you get out I need to get dressed." she said glaring at Hideyoshi. "Oh I'm perfectly fine here." he said with a creepy smile. "Out!" said Oichi pointing to the door. Hideyoshi got up and walked over to Oichi putting his arm around her. Oichi got scared and found her old Ume on the table. She got it and threatened Hideyoshi. He backed off. "Hideyoshi. Get out now!" she said. " I don't think so my lady." he said with a giggle. "OUT!" said Oichi and swung her Ume hitting Hideyoshi on his arm and leaving him to run out giggling. Oichi followed him to close the door and lock it. "He is so disgusting!" she said softly. As Oichi slid down the door she had a flashback to when she was harassed by Hideyoshi when she was young.

_Flashback: "NOOO! NOO! Leave me alone! PLEASE!" little Oichi pleaded. "Oh Lady Oichi don't worry I wont hurt you. I love you and I want you to be my wife." he said calmly while kissing her and pinning her to the wall. "NO! BROTHER HELP! HELP ME!… HELP ME…." as the words became faint in her head she will never forgive what Hideyoshi did that day. _

"You wanted to see me brother." Oichi said while peeking through the door. "Yes. Come in Oichi. We need to discuss some things with you." "Okay what's going on?" "Oichi.." he started. "We are going to battle against the Azakura -Azai, and I want you to be there." said Nobunaga not taking his eyes off the window. "What! Wh-why?" Oichi said with sorrow. "I wont! I cant. I'm not going to Azuchi knowing I'm going to battle the one I love!" said Oichi. "Oichi you have to!" he said turning around to face his younger sister. "NO!" "OICHI!" said Nobunaga holding her neck as if he was going to kill her. Oichi grasping for air, tapped his brother to release her. Nobunaga let her go and did not say a word. He turned his attention back to the window. "Oichi your going." he said trying not to loose his temper. "Fine!" said Oichi and left the room.

Oichi went outside went outside to think about the battle. So many thought ran through her head thinking about the battle then she looked up at the cherry blossoms and saw them gently fall to the ground. She picked a flower up and thought that the flower was beautiful. She smiled for a moment and thought how beautiful life was before her brother started to destroy lands of innocent people. Oichi couldn't take it anymore, life was a wreck for her. How could she possibly stop this madness that her brother was causing. But how? The only thing she could think of is death. Killing her brother was the only way to stop him. "How? How did I end like this." she said. "I need to end this chaos now." "Nagamasa is the only one who would understand." "If betraying my own brother is the only answer for peace then.. I'll do it."


	3. The Jorurney

**Hello just a small authors note(: I somewhat got an idea from the movie "MULAN" try and see if you can find it!**

** $100 if you find it! yup hundred bucks **** hahaha! **

**Sike :P im just kidding hope you like this chapter please review :D**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Journey.

Oichi went to her room and packed her things for her long to journey to go join Nagamasa's army. Oichi look everything that was valuable to her, mostly her Kendama toys. Oichi looked outside her window and started to think. _Im so sorry brother. I cannot let you take over Japan. you've destroyed everything, including my life. _Oichi took one last look at her room and turned off the lights. She went into her Nobunaga's room and saw he was asleep. She knew this decision of hers would make him mad but it was for her own good. Oichi stared at his brother a moment, and took off her pink hair pin with bells that her brother had given her when she was younger. "I am sorry, brother." she said and a single tear left her eye. Oichi went to stable where they kept their horses and rode to the darkness.

EARLY IN THE MORNING

Oichi found herself lost in the woods and didn't know which direction she was going. "Ow, I think am lost." She dismounted her horse and went to the nearby creek to bathe. She stepped inside and the water was warm and clear while the sun shined in brightly and the birds were singing. As Oichi went to go dry herself she heard what sounded a cannon being fired. "Oh no, I think am going to get in the way. I better leave." she said frightened. When she walked towards her horse she saw a girl. She looked a little older than her and was accompanied by a man. He had a huge rock like thing in his hand with spikes coming out from it. The girl stared as Oichi as she was frightened by Goemon's appearance. "Oh master Goemon your scaring her. Step away." "Uh.. I dunno Okuni she looks suspicious." "Pshaw, she's just a little miss what harm can she do?" "Okay then but if she does anything I'm going to charge." Okuni walked towards her trying not to scare her. When Okuni was a few inches from her Oichi took out her Sakura and put it in front of her tiring to signal Okuni to back off. Okuni got frightened and back off a bit and Goemon came charging to her bent over and was ready to fire. "Go away Okuni ill protect you" "Master Goemon…. NO!" yelled Okuni. Oichi saw that the cannon was targeted at her. Her eyes widened and saw nothing but blackness. She was out unconscious.

A FEW MOMENTS LATER.

"Master Goemon you shouldn't of scared her like that!" said Okuni going to the creek and getting some water. "Im sorry i thought she was going to hit you." "Pshaw. Don't worry about this little minx. I can defend myself thank you." Okuni gently splashed some water on Oichi's face to see if she would wake up." "Oh look shes waking up." As Oichi felt the cold water hit her face she woke up angry. "Ahhh! TAKE THAT!" she said swinging her Sakura at Goemon making him trip over his own feet and fall in the creek. "WH-WH-WHAAAAAA!" "Oh my what happened!" said Okuni turning to see if Goemon is okay. "Okay i don't know you two but you better get away, i-i mean it." "Little miss where not here to hurt you. We were just walking by and saw that you were alone." said Okuni tring to help Goemon up. "Yeah." said Goemon. "Well then why did you fire your cannon at me?" "I didn't! You fainted." "I did?" "Yes," said Okuni. "Oh then I'm very sorry i hit you." " Yeah whatever." "Little miss what are you doing here traveling alone?" said Okuni sounding concerned. "Well im traveling to go see my Lord. I have left home to go join him in battle." Oichi said. "Oh how romantic. But you shouldnt be traveling alone. Dont you know its dangerous?" "Well yes i am aware but no one must know that i left home. If my brother finds me hell bring me back home and probably lock me in my room forever. " "Oh my thats terrible." "Yeah. Brother said im whats most important to the Oda army." "OH MY! Your Lord Nobunaga's sister?" "Yes why do you ask?" "No reason. Its just that your brother is the most powerful warlord in all Japan." "Yes i know thats why im leaving him for my true love. My brother has destoyed most of the lands in Japan and i cant let him do that anymore." "Such a sad sad story little miss." "Yes, i know" said Oichi with a sad face. "Well do you require assistance?" "Well... i am kinda lost" "Where are you headed off to?" "To the temple of Honnoiji." "Oh no. But theres a battle going on there right now." "Really?" "Why yes we just passed there. I tried to dance there for the soldiers but the afterward they kept fighting." said Okuni with a sad face. "Thats okay Okuni i still am a fan of your dancing." said Goemon. "Why thank you Master Goemon." said Okuni with a smile. "Umm.. Do you guys know who was the battle bettwen?" "Well.." stared Okuni. " There was this lovely young man wearing a blue-ish green suit with a hat and a yellow crecent on top. what was his name?" "LORD NAGAMASA!" exclaimed Oichi. "Yes" said okuni clapping her hands. "Such a dashing man." "Hey!" "Oh im sorry miss, hes all yours." "Well then shall we proceed?" said Okuni holing her arm out. As Oichi and her new companions were headed off Oichi kept thinking about Nagamasa. "What is your name miss?" "Oichi" she said with a smile. "Oichi.. i like that name." "Uhh Okuni is there something on my face because it burns." As the girls heard what Goemon said they started to giggle and walk torwards Honnoiji.


	4. Thi is MY Destiny!

Chapter 4: This is_ my _Destiny!

**Hey guys sorry i havent posted up the next chapter../: i've been busy ALOT lately. **

**Oooooooh and YAY for my fist review! :D thank for reviewing my story(: **

**Anywho here is chapter 4 enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Miss Oichi were here." said Okuni waking the girl up. "Huh? What?" "Were here."said Okuni. "Oh my from the looks of it there still fighting. Maybe if i danced for them one more time... would they retire for they day?" "What do you think miss Oichi." said Okuni turning around and finding Oichi was gone. "Master Goemon where did Oichi go?" "I dunno? I was following you!" "Oh my. I hope she didnt run off in the fight. She'll get hurt! Let's go look for her Master Goemon." "Aww why cant we let her go.. shes strong." "Master GOEMON! Come on we cant let her get hurt." "Ohhh alright!"

As Oichi ran to find Nagamasa she encountered many dead bodies on the ground and thought _"Why is there so many dead people. I know Lord Nagamasa wont kill so many soldiers."_ Oichi looked around her and saw many soldiers on the ground but there was something about them that was familiar. She couldn't really put her finger on it until she saw one of the Oda officers on the ground with some of his troops. "Oh NO!" Oichi stated running deep inside the temple to find what she thought was her brother in battle with Lord Nagamasa. "Please don't let this be true, please don't let this be _TRUE_!" Oichi triyng hard to avoid all the enemies that were coming toward her but she was too fast. As she reached the main halls she found herself face to face with Mitsuhide. " Lady Oichi. Where were you this morning?" "That doesn't matter. I need to go inside. Please let me through." "Of course." Mitsuhide let the doors of the temple to open and saw that Nobunaga holding Nagamasa by the neck. As hi Orochi was about to through his flesh Oichi interrupted. "STOP!" "Oichi," said Nobunaga. "Brother let him go." "Oichi get out of here now! Don't risk your life for mine." said Lord Nagamasa trying choke the words out. "NO! Lord Nagamasa i have to do this." "Brother, why are you doing this?" Nobunaga threw Nagamasa with all his force and walked toward Oichi. "Oichi, i had a feeling that you were going to be here. Now kill the fool and let this battle be over." "NO! I wont do it! I Will never hurt Lord Nagamasa in such a way." "OICHI!" said Nobunaga with such anger in his voice. "Oichi either you betray your own blood or you go with this fool." said Nobunaga pointing at Lord Nagamasa who was still struggling to get up. Oichi went to go help him and said "Brother, i no longer want to stay with you! Dont you know that you've destroyed almost half of Japan!" " I thought you would change but i was wrong... If betraying you is the only way to stop this madness... Then ill be with Nagamasa." said Oichi. "Fine. As you wish...Oichi dear." he said with an evil smile and left. "Everyone retreat. We no longer need to continue. Let us go Noh."

"Oichi. Why did you come here?" said Nagamasa. "Lord Nagamasa..." she said with tears falling down her cheeks. "I thought you were going to die.." she said burring her face into his armor. "Oichi im fine. You don't need to worry." "Lord Nagamasa, i want to stay with you i want to get married with you... I love you." she said in between sobs. "Of course Oichi.. but why did come to a decision like this?" ha said. "My brother has been destroying so many villages i cant take it anymore. He destroyed what was once my life... I don't want to live in a place where there's pain and misery." "Well then we'll face your brother and kill him once and for all." Oichi looked up at him and smiled. _A new chapter in my life is what i always wanted but never stood up and said a word now i can live in a place where there is no chaos.. where the life is just like a cherry blossom so bright.. ...so beautiful._

_

* * *

_**Yay! Oichi is going to marry Nagamasa! How cute! :D**

**Phew! now that this chapter is complete its on to the next one! **

**Wait what ever happened to Goemon and Okuni? Where did they go? How come they never came back? IMPORTANT QUESTIONS! :D haha we'll see what happens to them :P  
**

**Well im hungry.. im going to get myself something yummy to eat! PEACE! (:**

** -OICHIGAL45(:  
**


	5. Goodbyes

**Chapter 5:****  
**

**hello everyone! :D anyhow im sorry i haven't updated lately. **

**ive been super busy with school, party planning (sweet 16), GRADES! our school dance show (witch you guys should go and watch its awesome! :D), best friend issues..*sigh :(, guys *giggles, and holidays! man my November and December are always the two most busy months of the year for me! :P i almost forgot i need a story to finish! hehe(:**

**anyways enough about me lets get on with chapter 5! enjoy, please read and review! (: thanks!**

**-OichiGal45 (:**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5:**** Goodbyes.  
**

As Oichi and Nagamsa stood in the middle of the room they heard some ruffling outside. "I wonder what that is." said Oichi going towards the door. She proceeded to open the door Goemon fell to the floor face first. "Goemon we're you eavesdropping?" said Oichi with anger in her voice. "Uhh.. Umm no. i was just checking if the door.. was uhh-" "Master Goemon you got caught now cant you just take your punishment like a man." said Okuni. "Oh alright! Take a swing at me." Oichi started to giggle "Im not going to hurt you okay." Goemon nodded. "So what happened here?" said Okuni with curiosity. "Oh nothing really.." replied Nagamsa. "Oichi is going to come with me to Odani castle until we can sort out this situation with her and Nobunaga." "Would you like to come with us?" said Oichi. "Oh that would be lovely but we cant. Master Goemon and myself are still going to travel a bit more, entertaining those men out in the battlefield then i will be heading back to Izumo." "I see." "But thank you for the offer. Your a really sweet young miss and we really both appreciate your offer, but i have duties to fulfill." "Well i guess this is a goodbye." said Oichi with one of her beautiful smiles. "Well not officially miss Oichi. We will meet again someday. So until then." said Okuni with a returning smile. "Master Goemon arent you going to say your goodbyes?" she said while turning around. "Well i guess this is a goodbye kid." he said messing up Oichi's hair. "Hey!" Oichi said with annoyance. "Good luck out there with your brother... and as for you Mr. Pretty boy..." said Goemon, "Take good care of this girl shes going to need it." "I know" said Nagamasa looking at her beautiful wife to be.

Oichi and Nagamasa walked out of the temple to see that her friends were leaving and saying their last goodbyes the walked down the sunset leaving nothing more than memories. As she waved good bye to them she looked up at Nagamasa and stared at him for a moment knowing that he is the man that she truly fell in love with. "Nagamasa.." she said "Yes?" "Thank you" said Oichi giving him a small kiss.

* * *

** Yay for chapter 5!(: **

**Short chapter i know.. i promise to make them a little bit longer. i just couldnt come up with anything else. **

**anywho im going to start another story soon you can go check that out if you guys wants.**

**... umm okay that it i guess.. **

**kay...**

**uhh..**

**bye.  
**


End file.
